Lucky Candy (special candy)
This page is about the special candy. For the booster, see Lucky Candy (booster). Lucky Candy is a special candy in Candy Crush Saga that appears only in candy order levels. Starting in the 17th episode, Chocolate Barn, a lucky candy can come out of a mystery candy and starting from the 29th episode, Soda Swamp (after redesigning), onward it can be on the board under liquorice locks at the start of a level. They can't be formed with any candy combination. Lucky candies look like circles with a large check mark on the center. To activate a lucky candy, one must switch it like a regular candy to form a match-three or higher. This will destroy the other candies, and the lucky candy will turn into a candy type that the player needs to fulfill an order, whether it is a regular candy, a special candy, or even a blocker. Generally, people want lucky candies to become special candies that are difficult to create (i.e. wrapped candies or colour bombs), but this is all due to probability. During Sugar Crush, any unused lucky candy will be turned into a random special candy, and go off later. Trivia *If the lucky candy does not turn into a colour bomb, a regular candy (of target colour), or a blocker, the lucky candy will always change into a candy type with the original colour of the lucky candy, unlike mystery candies. For example, a green lucky candy may only change to a green special candy when activated in this situation. *Since Soda Swamp, lucky candies start appearing in starting boards, only because the toffee tornado is officially removed. Otherwise, level 820 of Candy Calaboose is the first level to contain Lucky Candies. *Since the Soda Swamp scene, this is the first episode which features orders for candy colours that do not spawn on the board; lucky candies are therefore mandatory for these levels. **The first level with this trait is level 971, as it is a five-colour level requiring five yellow candies. Yellow candies currently only spawn in six-coloured levels. The yellow candies in this level can only be obtained by opening the starting Lucky Candies and then clearing the resultant yellow candy. *Since Divine Diner, the 98th episode is released, lucky candies can reveal blockers if the level requires blockers as the orders. This is similar to the unfavorable outcomes of mystery candies. **Additionally, this can cause the game to freeze if the order requires chocolate and lucky candies are opened on the conveyor belt. Currently conveyor belts may not move immovable blockers. This can be seen in level 1450. **If you use lucky candy to collect icing, they would only transform into regular icing in early versions, and multilayered icing also included in recent versions. **This feature came to mobile a bit late, with version 1.70 where Biscuit Bay was released on mobile. *If you open lucky candy to collect popcorn in conveyor belt, popcorn is immediately destroyed. **As of mobile v1.72 however, doing so will freeze the game and the player has to quit. *If all orders have been collected and there are still cascades, any lucky candies destroyed during the time will not produce any special outcome. **However, on mobile devices, if you collect all order and there are still cascades, lucky candies will open any special candies on the board. *These candies are not based on Lucky Candies in Chinese New Year, though they share the same name. *Level 1611, the opener of Sundae Stables, is full of lucky candies covering the entire board at the start. **This level is also similar to 971, where the order item (blocker in this case) does not spawn from other elements. *Level 1154 is unofficially (because the level was redesigned a long time after release) the first four-coloured level to require yellow candies. The first official appearance of yellow candies in 4 coloured levels is Level 1879. Gallery Lucky Candies in Different Colours= Lucky Candy Blue.png|A blue lucky candy Lucky Candy Green.png|A green lucky candy Lucky Candy Red.png|A red lucky candy Lucky Candy Orange.png|An orange lucky candy Lucky Candy Yellow.png|A yellow lucky candy Lucky Candy Purple.png|A purple lucky candy |-| Web= CCS splash 13.png|What the lucky candy does. Category:Elements Category:Special candies